


The Open Road

by Knott



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果他们有一种日常生活。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Open Road

01

“这是什么？”  
“伙计，你认真的吗？那是一个冰箱。”  
“我知道，它只是看起来不像是个冰箱。”  
“别看着我，”他举起两手：“我不知道那东西怎么进去的，我发誓。”  
“‘你发誓’。”  
“怎么？”  
“你们德州佬从来不发誓。”  
“Marty，伙计，你这辈子只认识过一个德州佬。”  
“还有证物室的Mccanne。”  
“那是个谎言，我认识证物室的Mccanne。”  
“所以？”  
“我相信上一次我碰到他的时候，他还是路易斯安那人。”  
“闭嘴吧，拉斯特，当我们还在局里的时候，你不认识那里的任何一个人，至少不认识你那张桌子一英尺范围以外的人。”  
“那不是事实，”起啤酒瓶盖的声音：“我知道他们过去是怎么捉弄你的。”  
“嘿！那是很久以前的事了，”一阵翻找声：“上帝，你管这玩意叫做冰箱。”  
“我可以管任何有盖的玩意叫做冰箱，只要里面有半打啤酒。”  
“听听你自己说的话吧，这是什么？”  
“我以为你知道。”  
“我看起来像是知道吗？我正在问你。”  
他瞪视的对象耸了耸肩。“Ew，”马丁说：“又一次？”  
“只是一点给操先生和糟先生（Mr.fuck and suck）的礼物。”  
“我一点也不想知道这里面是什么，”他皱了皱鼻子：“闻起来太糟糕了。”  
“你必须承认，那确实能让人分神。”  
“是啊，还能毁掉人的鼻子，”马丁关上冰箱：“所以，无论如何……”  
“‘无论如何’，真的？Marty？”拉斯特说：“我不喜欢你的口气。”  
“接下来的事你会更不喜欢的，”他竖起一根手指：“四。”  
“六。”拉斯特没动。  
“三。”  
“Marty。”拉斯特把上身靠过来：“别表现得像个混蛋。”  
“我本来打算说二的，”马丁警告：“别测试你的运气。”  
“我有个冰箱，不是吗？总得装点什么。”  
“事实上，装点啤酒以外的东西是个好开始。那么好吧，四，仅限于淡啤酒，而且晚餐前一滴也不许沾。想想医生对你的肝脏的评价，伙计。”  
“我想过了，”拉斯特说：“这就是为什么那冰箱在那儿。”  
“老天，”马丁敲了敲桌子：“拿出来吧。”  
“什么？”  
“你正在面对的是一个条子，Crash，他将会看出来你的上衣口袋里有一袋烟，牛仔裤后袋里还有烟丝，需要我继续说下去吗？”  
“该死。”拉斯特把手慢吞吞伸进口袋里。  
“是啊，”Marty表示同意：“下一次，认真考虑一下，在你把一个警察迎进家门以前。”  
“Marty，伙计，你自己让自己进来的。”  
“我……”  
“‘我敲了半天门，人们会开始担心的——我是说正常人，拉斯特。里头连一丝声音都没有，我他妈的怎么知道你只是在修水龙头？’”  
“别学我说话了，这真的很讨厌。”  
“这不是我能控制住的：我独自一人太久了，有些习惯很难改，你知道吗？还有，我只说最后一次，Marty：用地毯下面的钥匙。”  
“……你在地毯下面放了钥匙？说真的，你？”

02

“瞧瞧这堆破烂玩意，”马丁往地上踢了一脚：“还有什么？”  
“基本上，整个地方都烧完了。”  
“看出来了。”  
“我不能住在鲍勃那儿，”拉斯特说：“原因显而易见。”  
“你当然不能，那是个酒吧，拉斯特。没人住在酒吧里。”  
“不，你个白痴。因为鲍勃晚上梦游。”  
“他啥？”  
“他梦游，”拉斯特吐出一口烟，好像他在说的是微不足道的事：“他还有把猎枪。信不信由你，他是个快枪手，鲍勃。”  
“快他妈的闭嘴吧。”马丁瞪着那堆烧得不成样子的破烂，叉着腰。  
“不，真的，”拉斯特把烟从嘴里抽出来：“他上过战场，你知道。”  
“不，我不知道，而且我也不想知道——你打算怎么办？”  
“我能在车里睡几宿，”拉斯特说：“只是需要你帮我保管一些资料。”  
“你得搬来和我一起住。”马丁说。  
拉斯特没说话。“操，我的意思是……”  
“好吧。”  
“等等，你说什么？”  
“我说好吧。”

03

事情不是一开始就如此顺利的。  
“嘿，”马丁打开门，睡眼惺忪：“我以为我们约好的星期四。”  
“今天就是星期四。”  
“今天是星期三，而那区别可大了。这就是你的行李？”  
“你宁愿我拖着个行李箱出现在你家门口？”  
“不，我只是说，我本来以为你会有更多的东西。”  
“这就是我的全部东西，”拉斯特扬了扬手上的东西：一本笔记本，一包烟。  
马丁困惑地盯着拉斯特的脸，直到拉斯特侧身想要进去。  
“嘿！等等，如果我们要干这个，有几件事我们可得事先说好——”马丁挡住了拉斯特：“——你没权力决定任何事。”  
“好啊。”  
“我的意思是，任何事。你没权改变墙壁的颜色，还有晚餐吃什么……你明白我的意思了吗？”  
“大概，”拉斯特略一点头：“啰嗦完了吗，Marty？”  
“噢还有最后一件事，”马丁叮嘱：“别告诉我你恨这个地方。不许，提到，一丁点……”  
拉斯特面无表情。“我恨这个地方。”  
“操！”  
“你提醒我的。”拉斯特往里面走，马丁丧气地盯着他的背影。  
“那是地毯的原因吗？一定是地毯……唔，我也觉得这地毯很不对劲……”  
“伙计，你得停下来，”拉斯特把外套脱了搭在手上，看着他：“我就那么一说。”  
“妈的，这就是我为什么提前警告你，”马丁懊恼地嘀咕着：“在你来之前，这地方看起来再好没有了。”  
“在我们认识了那么多年以后，你应该预见到的。”  
“是啊，我为什么期待你会改变，”马丁抱怨：“你把别人喜欢的东西都变成……”拉斯特没说话，马丁回过味儿来了。  
“抱歉，”他说。  
“别放在心上。”  
“不，我是真的……真的很抱歉，”马丁愧疚地说：“我不是认真的。”  
“我说别放在心上。”  
“不，我不知道我刚才怎么了……你可以对我说同样的话，来吧，说吧。”  
“地毯丑死了。”拉斯特悠悠地说：“说真的，那是只死老鼠吗，看起来？”  
“……操。”

04

拉斯特第一次提到他的电视机。在此之前他都是径直走过去，从不看那闪光的屏幕一眼。  
“那是什么？”  
“你知道，牛仔什么的。”  
“左轮手枪？”  
“我不确定，我还没看完。”  
“我父亲，”拉斯特把手撑在沙发上：“过去喜欢看牛仔电影。”  
马丁不知道怎么回应，这是他们在案子过去以后第一次谈起这种事。  
“他喜欢，huh？”他最后说：“我想也是。”  
“我从来不理解那对他的吸引力，”拉斯特在走神：“一遍又一遍，你知道。”  
“那确实有，”马丁做了个手势：“吸引力，我不知道那是什么，但这确实有种吸引力。”  
“那是什么？”  
“能让我忘掉，”在他的喉咙里有种干涩而他试图忘掉他：“一些东西，咳。”  
拉斯特没说话。过了一阵他说：“他恨战争必须结束，就像梦必须结束那样。  
“听起来像是我的父亲。”他笑起来。  
另一个人扫了一眼屏幕。“介意往旁边挪一挪吗？”  
“当然不。”  
马丁愣了一会答道。他伸手去抓电话。  
“中国菜？”  
“好啊。你在笑什么？”  
“真难以相信我们在这儿，看着电视——我的意思是，你，和我，在经历过……”  
拉斯特转头盯着电视。“人们管这叫做生活。”  
“我知道。我只是在说……”  
拉斯特别过头去，马丁只看到他的后背。“这玩意要怎么关上？”  
“你认真的吗？你来自哪个星球？”马丁嚷道。  
“这好些了。这样更像你。别哭哭啼啼的，美国队长。这他妈的就是个电视节目，如果你想的话我们甚至能看那种姑娘们穿着泳装在台上走来走去的节目——瞧你，已经精神了，我应该猜到你喜欢那种节目。”  
“闭嘴。”  
过了很长一段时间。  
“那匹马看起来傻透了。他打算这样追上火车？”  
“闭嘴。”  
“你点了饺子？我恨饺子。”  
“……闭嘴。”马丁说：“我早晚会研究出说这话的一百种方式，但现在：闭嘴，拉斯特。”

05

出于某条不成文的规定，当他们一起外出时，开车的总是马丁。  
“因为我会产生幻觉……”拉斯特才刚起了个头，马丁立刻打断了他。  
“狗屎。”他说：“因为他开起来像疯子一样。不，真的。他把两只手都放在方向盘上，直挺挺地撑着，好像那玩意儿会突然咬他一口。不骗你，上一回拉斯特开车的时候，我们差点撞到了瑞克的店……”  
“我记得那地方。”老乔伊开口说。点唱机又响了起来，一辆路过的卡车扬起尘土。吧台后面一个男人在擦洗一只杯子，他看起来昏昏欲睡。老乔伊的一只手顺着歌曲打着拍子。  
“我猜你也记得，”马丁说：“我的意思是，谁能忘得了那鬼地方，对吧？话说回来，我们一口气就撞到了灯柱上，车前杠凹下去好大一块，让我告诉你：糟糕透顶。”  
“那是怎么发生的？”  
“唔，这儿的这位先生，”马丁拍拍拉斯特的肩膀：“喝多了几杯，可是让我告诉你，我可是滴酒未沾，我发誓。于是我摇下窗子，冲第一个朝我们走来的家伙说道：‘嘿，我以为我已经给过你小费了，如果你想要更多，无意冒犯，你得换条短点的裙子！’”  
“告诉我你没那么做。”  
“他做了，”拉斯特插话，他在吧台一角抽烟：“为什么不告诉他们后来的事呢，Marty？”  
“然后那家伙，”马丁咧了咧嘴：“我告诉你——老天在上，我没撒谎，我这时才意识到他拿在手上的棍子不同寻常——他弯下腰来，对我说；‘我需要看看你同伴的驾照，先生’。”  
笑声暂时盖过了点唱机的声音。一瓶啤酒滑了过来。“而那根棍子？”  
“去他妈的棍子，”马丁端起啤酒：“你猜怎么，那是他的老二！”  
笑声再次高涨了一些，盖过了他喝啤酒的声音。拉斯特往空杯子里掸烟灰，没人在意。  
他们离开酒吧时马丁已经赢了个全垒打，像他惯常做的那样，施展开全部魅力，赢得了当地人的欢心。但当他们走出来的时候马丁一句话也没说，拉斯特跟在他身后。  
“老天，这么多年，你从不厌倦，”拉斯特的声音，“你非得这么做吗？”  
“你知道这些当地人是怎么样的，总得给他们点什么，他们才能信任你。”  
“让我们姑且相信他们会，”拉斯特从烟盒里抖出根烟：“我可不想再搬家了。”  
“哈。”  
“怎么？”  
“你只是嫉妒了。”  
“嫉妒什么？”  
“嫉妒我是个擅长谈话的人，拉斯特，”马丁抽走他手上的烟：“嫉妒他们喜欢我。”  
“别这么孩子气。”拉斯特沉默了一会，说：“我很抱歉。”  
“什么？”  
“关于那次车祸的事，”拉斯特说：“关于它发生的真正原因。”  
“那没什么，你已经戒了十五个月了，不是吗？别再去想它了。”  
拉斯特点点头，他的脊背靠上座位。马丁习惯了他坐在副驾驶座位上，事实上，拉斯特在车里让他安心。“喂，那个……”他瞥了拉斯特一眼：“你想要试试看吗？你来开车？”  
拉斯特看上去有点惊讶，他躲闪着马丁的目光，看向窗外。马丁催促着他。  
“来吧，”他拔出车钥匙：“全都是你的了。”  
过了好一阵子拉斯特开口了。“不。”  
这倒有点出乎马丁的意外。“不？”  
“就是，”拉斯特调整了一下姿势：“不。”  
“你确定？”  
“是的，我想当确定。”  
马丁正打算把手放回方向盘上，途中却又缩了回来。  
“为什么？我的意思是……当我们在路上的时候，你总表现得对一切有意见，你不喜欢这个，你觉得那样更好些……还有：关于选哪条路走这方面你可真是个混球。”  
“因为我相信你，Marty，”拉斯特盯着前方：“因为我不能让我们两个人都身陷险境。”  
“当真？”马丁愣了愣：“我没别的意思，我是说——你从没说过这种话。”  
“当真。”  
马丁差点被感动了，而车子发动后，拉斯特说：“但在挑选路径方面，你知道我永远是对的。”  
“操。”马丁对拉斯特竖了次中指。

06

“沉闷透顶。”马丁抱怨道：“你把这称作户外活动？”  
“这很安静。平静，无声无息，就像时间不存在似的。”  
“你知道我上一次看日落是什么时候吗？”马丁说：“见鬼，那一定是史蒂夫那胖屁股在我眼前晃悠以前的事了，你能相信吗？这么些年过去了，操。”  
拉斯特举了举杯子。“至少能给你一个喝酒的借口。”他说。  
“是啊，”马丁的笑声：“我打赌也是。”  
他回过头去，出神地看着那夕阳。它倒映在水面上，而他握紧了拳头。他不应该同时感到如此多的情感，他咬紧牙关。  
“你是怎么能够忍受它的？”他被它吸引了：“让我想起梅西和奥德莉。”  
“我不知道，”拉斯特说：“一开始一切确实像个诅咒，它让我想起索菲亚。”  
“后来呢？”  
拉斯特俯身放下啤酒瓶。“我不知道，”他说：“也许我习惯了，也许因为我只是看着它，什么也不做。”  
“就这样？”  
“我过去从未仔细看过什么正在发生的东西。”  
马丁抱着双臂，盯着他们身下的水面。“这操蛋的买卖：你能想象人们来到这儿试图钓鱼吗？”  
“啊，关于这个，”拉斯特轻快地说：“他们从未成功过。”  
“为什么？”  
“死水，也许？”拉斯特的目光回到落日上：“你知道我怎么想吗？也许有一个地方没有生命的纯净也是被需要的。”  
“像死亡一样？”  
“嗯。”  
马丁把手插进牛仔裤口袋里，抬起头来，像是拿定了主意。  
“总有一天我要来试试。”他说：“我是个好钓手，我提到过吗？”  
“我猜我得，”拉斯特说：“祝你好运了，伙计。”  
马丁没再说话。空气太静谧了，像是什么都不会发生。他渐渐放纵自己沉浸在这片静谧中。  
“不太坏吧？”  
“什么？”  
“这一切，我看出来你喜欢上它了。”  
马丁咳嗽了一声，莫名地感觉有些难堪。  
“我只是……像你说的，很久没注意过正在发生的事情了。”  
拉斯特没戳穿他的谎言，只是淡淡地说：“我能教你如何制造活饵。”  
“快给我得了吧，”马丁笑着骂道：“你，你做活饵。而你从不钓鱼。”  
“不，”拉斯特说：“你不明白吗？这是上钩的关键。”  
马丁无奈地摇了摇头，拿起拉斯特手里的啤酒灌了一口。这景色确实很美，但他有点看够了。  
“我恨冬天。”他咕哝。  
和以往一样，拉斯特毫不理会。  
“喝你的啤酒吧。”  
“不，我说真的，我恨冬天。咱们能回到车上吗？”  
“Marty。”  
“嗯？”  
“你的手指没冻掉，那只是你的幻觉。需要我确认吗？”  
“……别再拿去年冬天的事情嘲笑我了。OK，首先，阿拉斯加不是路易斯安那，其次……你是在笑吗？”

06

拉斯特会做饭。要不是他眼见为实，他会下地狱的。想想看，拉斯特会做饭。  
但他确实会，而且手艺不错。马丁觉得这一切都太不真实了。  
“这没什么好大惊小怪的，”拉斯特说：“首先，你为什么不能？”  
“Well，”马丁觉得有点滑稽：“我不知道，很多原因，我想。我从未考虑过去学会，其一；其二，它们对我来说都一样，我能认出不同型号的子弹，这没问题，但一种蔬菜，和另一种蔬菜……”  
“但你确实想过？”  
“在某个时刻，是啊，”马丁咧了咧嘴：“有时候你好奇自己是不是能成为一个不同的人，你知道，懂得做饭，懂得按时整理草坪，懂得讨妻子的欢心……”  
“结果呢？”  
“从未发生。”马丁承认：“太迟了，我猜。你呢？”  
“我有时候会下厨，过去，在苏菲亚死亡以前，”拉斯特的目光陷入回忆：“那之后我尝试过几次，但后来就再也没有了。”  
“为什么？”  
“味道不对，”拉斯特把蔬菜从纸袋里倒出来，盯着它们：“没法搞对。”  
“但那以后你还试过，对吗？”  
“不……伙计，”拉斯特拖长的调子：“没有必要。没有需要为之搞对的人。”  
“那么，”马丁觉得下面这句话有点难以出口：“为什么是现在？”  
“我不知道，”拉斯特说：“我只是想再给自己一次机会，你懂吗？”  
“听起来有希望，我得说。听着，何不由你来教教我，该怎么做？”  
“这很容易，”拉斯特指出：“首先你得相信点什么。”  
“等等，你告诉我你不信上帝，你不是个信教者，而当你打算做菜的时候你决定相信点什么？”  
“没错。”  
“你真是个奇怪的混球，你知道吗？你认真的吗？”  
“认真到你简直难以想象，Marty。——把刀子递给我。”  
“这把刀子还是那把刀子？它们在我看起来都差不多。”马丁发誓这不是个笑话，但拉斯特板着脸。  
“小心可别弄错了，否则那会是第一把捅进你屁股的刀子。”  
拉斯特摸出打火机。  
“嘿！你可没告诉我你做饭时会变得格外暴力！”  
“Surprise。”

 

07

他们只闹翻过一次。“他是我的朋友，拉斯特。”  
“他是个混球。”  
“听着，拉斯特，你对杰拉德有任何观感，我能理解——但如果你不说出来，我会很感激。”  
“他是个混账玩意，我只是说。”拉斯特喝完最后一口咖啡，把烟在杯沿掸了掸，他歪坐在椅子上。“满脑子狗屎，杰拉德。”  
马丁叹了口气。“我们过去不是谈过这种事了吗，拉斯特？你没有权利决定我交什么样的朋友，你也没必要批判他们……”  
“脱衣舞酒吧，真的吗？”  
“拉斯特。”马丁皱起眉：“我们不一定会去那儿。”  
“无论如何，我知道什么？对吧，”拉斯特站起来：“等你回来，别忘了告诉我最近大腿舞的行情。”  
那惹毛了马丁。“你知道吗，你没有权力决定我该怎么生活。而且就算我去那样的酒吧，也轮不到你来指手画脚。老天，我真的受够了我生活里有你……”  
“彼此彼此，Marty，”拉斯特打断了他：“你想要知道真相吗？要不是我，你还会继续过这种生活，操，瞧瞧你对自己心满意足的模样，这也对，是吗？既然你现在没有一片草坪需要照管了……”  
马丁猛地揪住了他的领子，把他逼向墙角。“不许你提到玛姬，”他吼道：“闭上你的臭嘴！”  
“操这个，”拉斯特甩开了他的手：“操你的地毯，你的电视和你的一切——我马上离开。”  
“走啊，”马丁愤然说：“我会把账单寄给你的，混蛋。”  
“我现在就离开，”转眼间拉斯特已经抓住外套从卧室里出来了，他凑近马丁的脸：“祝你的‘猎艳之行’顺利，你这杂种。”  
马丁差点给他一拳，但拉斯特的目光阻止他那么做。门砰一声关上后，马丁踢了椅子一脚。  
这不是他预计的结果。他和杰拉德甚至不是去那间臭名昭著的酒吧，他只是琢磨着这名义听起来堂皇点。——今天是奥德莉和她的未婚夫和他见面的日子。  
四个多小时以后他拳头上沾着血，踉跄着从酒吧出来，冷风让他的头脑清醒了些，他坐在马路边上，这一回，像他每次在酒吧惹事那样，拉斯特是唯一一个来这儿把他领回去的人。虽然他讨厌那种情况，过了一阵，拉斯特开着他那辆车尾灯还没修的破车经过这儿，摇下车窗，叼着根烟慢悠悠地说：“这不是美国队长马丁•哈特嘛。”  
“操你的。”通常情况下马丁仍然沉浸在坏情绪里。  
但拉斯特不介意。“上车。”他把车门打开，然后就不再看着马丁了。  
马丁捂着伤口上了车，拉斯特递给他一罐冰啤酒。他沉默地贴在伤口上。  
“为什么回来？”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么回来？”马丁闷声说：“来看看我被揍得如何？”  
“那确实是个动力，我不否认。”拉斯特慢腾腾地说：“既然你提到了。”  
“操。”作为抗议，马丁拧过头看着窗外。  
“别担心，”拉斯特继续说：“我不会回到房子里去的。”  
“你不会？”  
“不。”  
“是因为我说了什么吗？”起来时用力过猛，马丁呻吟了一声：“是吗？”  
“不，我很久以前就清楚你是个白痴，Marty，不是因为那个。”  
“那操他妈的因为什么？”马丁揉了揉鼻梁：“你需要我恳求吗，是吗？”  
“因为我是个很难和人生活在一起的人，”拉斯特看着前方：“你现在也领教到了。——我想我最好还是离开，Marty。”  
“谁他妈的在乎那种事？”马丁开口：“你觉得我在乎吗？你以为我不知道你是个杂种，而且一直以来就是？闭嘴吧，拉斯特。留下来。”  
“为了什么？”拉斯特这时候看着他了。  
“听着，我也许记错了，但某个时刻你说过什么，对吗？你说过——纠正我要是我的记忆出了错——你说‘没有我，也不会有你，Marty’。”  
“我想我是说过，”车子已经快要到了：“所以？”  
“我想，咳，”马丁因为对面车驶来的亮光呻吟了一声：“我想你是对的。”  
拉斯特没说话。马丁不自在地动了动。“好吧，”他把脚伸进座位下面的空隙里，好让自己自在些：“事先申明，我也认为杰拉德是个杂种。”  
“Marty。”  
“瞧，我需要一些秘密，Okay？我是个普通人，所以我会撒谎，有时候甚至对我自己——那不过是为了让我自己好过些，你难道不希望有时候能好过些吗，拉斯特？”  
“我很抱歉，”拉斯特最终说：“我越界了。”  
马丁低声笑了起来。“看看我们俩，坐在这儿，对彼此道歉好像一对儿童子军。我不会说谎，拉斯特——我没办法像你一样生活，但你知道吗？你也没法像我一样生活。”  
“那倒是真的。”  
“那么，”马丁把手放在车门上：“你会留下来？”  
“暂时，”拉斯特回答：“不错的右勾拳，Marty。现在给我滚下车。”  
但马丁摇晃了一下吐在了门廊上，拉斯特扶住他的同时伸手去掏钥匙，马丁按住他的胳膊，唠叨着“我跟你说实话，我不知道她看上那小子什么……当真吗？那张脸？……他甚至没有一份正当的职业，拉斯特……而奥德莉，她从来就不听我的……”  
拉斯特稳稳地扶住他，在门孔里转动了钥匙。  
“它早晚会发生的，Marty。”  
“我知道，”马丁晃了晃，模糊地说：“那只是让我感觉到如此衰老。”  
门廊亮起的灯驱散了黑暗，拉斯特在他的拥抱下僵了僵。一阵穿过草坪的风吹动了门。  
它关上了。

08

马丁有他自己的问题。  
“我需要告诉你点事。”  
拉斯特把仍在点燃的烟搭在啤酒瓶上，放下报纸。“说吧。”  
“我有这种时候……我管它叫做‘警察的日子’……你知道工作对人的影响……”  
“不，我不知道，Marty，”拉斯特说：“你需要说得更具体一点。”  
“有时候，我是说，当我看到某些事情的时候，我会变得暴躁，就好像刑事调查局那一套又回到了我身上，你懂我的意思。”  
“多频繁？”  
“不多，但总有这样的时候，”马丁苦笑：“一开始有很长一段时间，什么也不会发生，但突然有一天，你遭遇到了这种破事，你不能坐视不理……”  
“我大概明白了，Marty，谢谢。”拉斯特说：“你不需要讲得那样具体。”  
“我想一切是从我戒酒以后开始的。这事很困难。”  
“假装你还是个警察？”  
“不，戒酒，”马丁感到没趣：“我不知道我是怎么成功的。”  
“那么为什么要戒酒？”  
“有一天，当我醒来的时候，我觉得我受够我自己了，你知道，喝个烂醉，醒来，再喝个烂醉……永远没有结束的时候，伙计。”  
“所以你选择退出？”  
“是啊，而且，在看到那个情景，在看到微波炉里的婴儿以后，我决定我受够了——再也不要了，OK？不要是我，也不要是其他人，就是——够了。”  
“那一定感觉很好。”  
“什么？”  
“仍然拥有一种选择。”拉斯特说。  
马丁在桌子另一头坐下来，接过拉斯特递过来的杯子。他突然不知道说什么好了。“我告诉你是因为我需要你在那种事情发生的时候阻止我，拉斯特。”  
“我没明白，”拉斯特瞧着他：“你想要我在你试图逞英雄的时候阻止你，Marty？”  
“是啊，”他喝了一口水：“大概就是这样。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不再是一个警察了，拉斯特。那个时期过去了。”  
“不，我在问你的是为什么。究竟为什么，Marty？”  
“因为你会明白我所说的是什么。”  
“不，我不明白。还有吗？”  
“因为你有你自己的问题。”  
“那不意味着我会谅解你的问题。你还有别的答案吗？”  
“你到底想要我说什么？”  
“你自己能琢磨出来，你是个聪明人。我问了你一个问题，我需要得到回答。”  
“操你，操这一切，你猜怎么？忘了这件事，当我没说过——总之，忘了它。”  
“来吧，Marty，别玩这种把戏了，你以为我认识了你这样长的时间，我还认不出你的谎言？如果你不愿意告诉我事实，我没意见。但告诉我为什么，真正的原因——想想看，Marty，仔细想想看。”  
“滚你妈的。别把你在审讯室里那一套用在我身上，你个杂种。”  
“你有什么问题，嗯？你过去从未试过对他人诚实？”  
“操他妈的，我所要的只是一点尊重，拉斯特。”  
“而我正在给你。说吧。”拉斯特说：“为什么？”  
“你知道吗，事实上我还没问过我自己这种问题——我猜大概是因为你也当过警察，你不容易乱了阵脚，还有，我猜你是唯一一个我还信任的人。满意了吗？该死的疯子。”  
“而这疯子正在试图拯救你的屁股，”拉斯特慢悠悠地说：“发生了什么？”  
“半年以前，一个瘾君子试图把毒品卖给附近街区的小孩，在Erath附近。”  
“嗯。”  
“他断了两条肋骨。”  
“操，Marty。”  
“他并没看见我那么干，我也不知道我怎么了，我只是……我在想那可能是梅西，可能是别的我认识的孩子……那念头就那么刚好在我的脑海里。”  
“快闭嘴吧。”  
“你想要我告诉你别的事情吗？”  
“不，谢谢，”拉斯特盯着自己手里的啤酒瓶：“我想我大概有个概念了。”  
马丁点点头，他掏出了一样东西，放在桌子上。“这是你的了。”  
“点三八？”  
“从未改变。”  
“空尖弹？”  
“是啊。”  
“那应该够用了。”拉斯特看了一眼那把枪。  
“我在告诉你，事情变得不可收拾的时候，”马丁说：“阻止我。你能那么做吗？”  
“Marty。”  
“嗯？”  
“我偏好黑咖啡。”拉斯特啪地一声拍扁了啤酒瓶：“别加糖，如果你有那玩意的话。”  
马丁盯了他半响，好笑地摇了摇头。他端着杯子回来时，桌上的枪已经不见了。

两天半以后。  
拉斯特拦腰抱住了他，他的视野摇晃得厉害。“Marty。”  
“操，你看见他所做的事了吗？你看见了吗？！”  
他往草丛深处那团黑影踢了一脚，那黑影呻吟了一声。  
“是的，我看见了，也许角度比你还要好些。”  
“他掏出打火机来打算点燃他的孩子，该死的瘾君子，不，别拉着我！”  
“听我说，伙计，这是袭击，故意伤害……你还需要我继续说下去吗？”  
拉斯特的声音在黑暗里暗哑而阴郁。马丁笑了一声。“操他的，操你，别拉着我——不，这不是你，你对我所认识的那个拉斯特做了什么？”  
“现在，仔细认真地听我说完这句话：你什么也不能改变，你明白我所说的吗？”  
马丁僵了僵。拉斯特松开手，他扶住自己的膝盖喘气。当他直起腰来时那团黑影已经跑远了，他接过拉斯特递过来的酒瓶。“你不需要真的喝它，”拉斯特说：“拿着它吧——算是种保证。”  
“去他的，”马丁盯着它：“我要把它喝下去。”他那么做了，他灌了一大口。  
速度过猛呛得他咳嗽起来，他抹了一把嘴。“清醒些了？”  
“上帝，”马丁站起来：“你为什么要那样说？”  
“那是事实，马丁，你知道那是事实——那是曾经有一段时间我希望有人告诉我的事实。”  
马丁愣了片刻，低声笑了起来。笑自己，也笑拉斯特。  
“你没用那把枪。”  
对此的回答是：“别操心。”  
“你会使用它吗，一旦有机会？”  
“毫无疑问，”拉斯特用他特有的方式耸了耸肩膀，一只手放在另一只手上。  
“那么为什么方才不拿出来？”  
“我在担心你的自尊心，Marty，”拉斯特说：“觉得我最好先照管好那个。”  
“滚你妈的。”马丁骂完，情不自禁笑了起来。  
“因为你那可怜的自尊心看起来很脆弱，既然你上次提到了。”  
“你这辈子就不能说一句不欠揍的话，是吗？还有吗？”  
“还有，”拉斯特慢条斯理地坐进车里，对他说：“让他见鬼去吧。我喜欢看他被揍一会。现在开车。”  
马丁发动了车子，那阵可怕的，深不见底的孤独消逝了。他知道他现在有个同伴。风透过没有关紧的车窗吹拂进来，拉斯特在他身旁抱怨这里的气候和植物的长势，一切都像是过去。

09

拉斯特不怎么睡觉。  
而马丁很少把这放在心上，拉斯特有他自己的一套方式：尽管他不太确定那是什么样的方式。在拉斯特搬来的第一个星期，他们意外地谈起这个。  
“你担心的事情是不会发生的。”  
在早餐桌上，拉斯特突然说。  
“抱歉，你说什么？”  
“我是说，”拉斯特的目光又回到他的书上：“我不会在半夜里组装我的枪，闯进别人的房子，或者做什么别的你以为我会做的疯狂事情。”  
“那可，”马丁没忍住嘲讽的欲望：“真让人放心啊。”  
“你可以在角落里放一个捕鼠夹子。谁知道呢，也许我会绊倒的。”  
马丁瞪着他。“你非得把每一个别人关心你的时刻变成狗屎吗？”  
“如果我需要帮助，我就会来问你。而在那以前别干涉我，Marty。”  
马丁张了张嘴。“好吧。”他最后说。  
那本书——关于犯罪心理学的——是拉斯特最近的阅读材料。马丁有一次读了一小段，在晚餐期间，其中一些插图让他差点把绿茶喷在了上面，过后拉斯特没少拿这件事情取笑他。马丁一直没搞明白拉斯特的速度那样慢，他到底是如何读完一本书的。但最让他百思不得其解的是拉斯特打发时间的方式：比如，在他无法入睡的时候，他到底在干些什么。  
“现在你又开始疑惑别的事了。”拉斯特翻过一页。  
“上帝，你能别试着看穿我吗。那怪渗人的。”  
这抗议和他过去的抗议一样失效了。拉斯特置之不理。  
马丁悻悻然抓起一本杂志。

那时候他已经睡下很久了。有人在敲他的房门。马丁费了好大劲才说服自己打开那道门。  
拉斯特的第一句话是：“我很抱歉，伙计。”  
“不，我是说别放在心上，”马丁仍旧试图理出个头绪：“怎么啦？”  
“记得我说过的，如果我需要帮助吗？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“就是今天，伙计。”拉斯特的声音里有一种紧迫感。  
“就是……等等，就是什么？你到底在说什么，嘿！等等，拉斯特！”  
十分钟后他们坐在车里了。马丁穿着他的运动外套，仍然摸不着头脑。拉斯特指给他看对面的一辆车。  
“它在盯着我们。”  
“你有多确定？”马丁探头看了一眼，只看到黑漆漆的车玻璃。  
“相当确定，已经三个星期了，每星期的周二和周四，他们用这辆车，他们还有另一辆车，一般周末才出现，那辆车只是在附近晃悠，采集信息，不停留。”  
“好吧，我受够了这种疯狂的主意，你考虑过这一切都只是在你的头脑里吗，拉斯特？也许你一个人过日子太久了，你开始疑神疑鬼……”  
拉斯特递给他一个眼神。  
“好吧，首先，”马丁说：“为什么会有人对跟踪我们感兴趣？”  
“是我，Marty，”拉斯特纠正他：“他们是冲着我来的。”  
“这他妈的真是疯狂透了。”马丁咕哝：“你认真的吗？”  
“我本来不会拿我的问题去打扰你的，要不是他们找来了的话。”  
“老天爷。‘我不会打扰你的’个屁，闭嘴吧，拉斯特。你是那个把我拽出被窝的人，不是吗？告诉我他们想要什么。”  
“在我的缉毒警日子里，我不能说我有过朋友……”  
“嗯哼。”  
“但我有一些敌人。”  
“多让人惊讶。”马丁笑了笑：“所以他们想要的是你的头，是吗？”  
“不，Marty，”拉斯特盯着对面的黑暗：“他们想要的是复仇，那是两样不同的事。”  
“我他妈的怎么知道？你从未告诉过我那些事。”  
“而我有充足的理由那么做。”  
“好吧，别管那个了，现在我们怎么办？”  
“我们分两路，击破他们，漂亮，干净，不浪费一颗子弹——我已经知道他们的藏身点在哪儿。”  
“所以，我从前面走，你从后面包抄？”  
“差不多。”  
马丁答应下来，一脚踏出车外。他忍耐了片刻把头探回车里。  
“我本来不打算说这个，但我还是趁有机会说了吧：你确定吗？”  
“大概。”拉斯特说：“想想好的方面，小马，如果这次我错了——那么你就能永远摆脱我了。”  
“听起来是个动力。我接受这个理由。”马丁咧了咧嘴，关上车门。  
黑暗摇晃了一段时间然后亮光开始，总是这样。

“所以？”坐在桌子对面的警官说：“后来发生了什么？”  
“后来警车出现，从街对面……他们受了惊，开始逃跑。那以后的事你们都知道了。”  
“快给我得了吧。你们两个人，撂倒了十三个毒品集团的成员，还没放一枪。你指望我相信这个？”  
“越早放我们离开越好，”拉斯特插嘴说：“你不会找到任何东西的，警官。”  
马丁朝他递了个眼色，拉斯特没理。马丁强忍下一个涌到嘴边的哈欠。  
妈的，几点了？  
“他是对的，”他说：“无论如何，没必要提到我们，警官，是你们及时发现了他们的窝点，在两个良好市民的帮助下——你们甚至不需要提到名字。”  
“好吧，你们两去做个笔录就可以离开了。这真是我见过的最疯狂的事情。”  
马丁拎起外套站起来，笑着和对方握了握手。“我也是。”  
他们两人走出那栋建筑，马丁又打了一个哈欠。  
“你该补充点睡眠，伙计。”拉斯特说。  
“操，这真是度过一个夜晚的不错的方式。下回碰到这种事，我还是算了。”  
“你身手不赖，我本来以为你熬不到马路对面。”  
“少来这套。”马丁沉着脸：“你到底是怎么放倒屋子里那七个人的，嗯？我不是索尔特，我不会相信他们都睡着了——你打算告诉我吗？”  
“把那当做个秘密吧，Marty。”  
“去你的，拉斯特。没有一件事情在你身上是简单的，对吗？”  
“想想好的方面，我们至少暂时摆脱了他们。”  
“告诉我一件事，”马丁拉住他：“你曾经好好地，真正地睡过一觉吗？过去，现在，任何时候？真正的一觉？没有晃动的灯光，没有奇怪的梦境和陌生人，没有这些狗屎？”  
“当那种事发生的时候，”拉斯特回答：“我会确保让你知道的，Marty。”  
“告诉我一点东西，”马丁坚持道：“那让我安心。让我知道我不需要时时刻刻担心你——你知道，濒临边界——来吧，拉斯特。”  
拉斯特注视着他。  
“我喜欢知道你能睡着，Marty，有时候，”后来他说：“那让人安慰。”  
马丁过了一阵才反应过来。“喂，等等，那不是个答案！”  
而拉斯特已经走开，正在把一枚硬币扔进自动贩卖机里。

10

马丁憎恨这种情况。他又打了一个喷嚏。  
“你病了。”拉斯特说。  
马丁讨厌他不容置疑的口气。  
“我很好。”  
“你需要休息。”  
“我最不需要的就是别人在我耳边唠唠叨叨的。我没问题。”  
拉斯特把脸冲着他。  
“别再对你自己撒谎，你以为我不知道，那些你在吃的蓝色小药丸？那是什么，用来治混蛋的药？”  
“我怎么知道，”马丁感到生气：“据说那能降低我的血压。”  
“你会生病，人们，”拉斯特的手在空中画了个范围：“会生病。那有什么问题？”  
马丁又打了一个喷嚏。“我只是不习惯有人向我当面指出这点。”他说。  
“那是玛姬对待你的方式。那过去了。”  
“是啊。”  
拉斯特站起身来。“我去工作，”他俯视着马丁：“至于你，休息，不休息，随你的便——别在我回来以前死掉，你会是具很丑的尸体。”  
“你真会说安慰病人的话啊，”马丁皱起眉：“我已经感觉好多了。”  
“你最好是。”拉斯特俯下身，马丁正要躲，拉斯特把他外套口袋里的一包烟搜了出来，揉成一团，扔进了垃圾桶。  
“嘿！”马丁抗议。  
“吃你的蓝色小药丸吧。”  
马丁把那个下午都花在了窝在沙发上，拉斯特回来的时候，他快要睡着了。  
“你没去公司。”  
“不，”马丁呛咳了一会，吃力地坐起来：“我觉得你说的……唔，有那么点儿道理……那不是说我同意你的话，但……”  
“Marty，闭嘴：我不在乎。”  
“好吧。”  
拉斯特在沙发一侧坐下来。“水？”  
“是的，谢谢。”  
喝了口水以后，他感觉好多了。  
“你能相信这个吗？”他自嘲地笑了笑。  
“什么？”  
“我父亲常常说，一个男人不会轻易表现出他的弱点。那个时代过去了，嗯？”  
“你不可能知道一切，Marty。”  
“是啊。有那么一段时期，我觉得我很强壮，你知道吗？这世界上所有的问题都难不倒我，强壮，有主意，有那么一股冲劲……但那些都过去了。”  
“你想念那个？”  
“有时候，”马丁躺下来，望着头顶的灯：“你犯错误，然后你弥补它，你有时候会恨你自己——但不是像现在这样，现在，你怀疑你自己更多些。”  
“我不怀疑我自己。”拉斯特说。  
“是啊，你知道你自己是什么样的人，是吗？玛姬是那样说的。那感觉如何？”  
“关于什么？”  
“关于知道你自己想要什么。”马丁翻了个身，催促道：“来吧，告诉我。”  
“当我有病的时候，我承认被打倒了，我休息，直到恢复为止。”  
“就这么简单？”  
“就这么简单。”拉斯特说：“我不常去想我自己。”  
马丁低声笑了。“你指望我会相信你能放弃对自己的控制？”  
“有时候，过后我会憎恨这一切，”拉斯特说：“但你无计可施。”  
马丁呻吟了一声。“操，这感觉真像狗屎一样。”他说。  
“Marty，不管你说什么，你是不会从我这里得到同情的。我也不会给你削苹果，或者问你需不需要把灯光调暗点——”  
“当然不，这他妈的不是所医院。这就像你生病的时候，我不问你为什么不去医院，是吗？有些关于你的东西我是喜欢的，你从不浪费时间在那些狗屎上。”  
“是的，但像我这样你一天也活不下去。”  
“是啊。”  
他们在一起沉默了一会。后来拉斯特说：“需要我陪你坐一会吗？”  
“好的，谢谢。”马丁把身子缩进毯子里，放心地闭上眼睛。  
他知道拉斯特还在那儿，他没有看，但他就是知道。那足够了，有时候。

11.

他们撞见凯瑟琳的那天可真够尴尬的。  
“所以，你还在局子里工作，嗯？”  
“不，我辞职了，我现在在沃尔特的公司，对了，我给你介绍了吗？这是沃尔特，我丈夫，沃尔特，这是马丁。我对你提到过的？”  
“叫我Marty，很高兴见到你。”  
“彼此彼此，凯瑟琳对我提到过你的事。所以，你现在已经不是警察了？”  
“对，已经很多年了。私人公司。”  
“噢，我是在安保行业工作的，那么一说我们是同行喽？”  
“我想是吧。”  
“瞧瞧你们，已经说起行话来了，沃尔特的那套玩意我可一点也听不懂。总之，很高兴看到你总算摆脱了拉斯特，嗯？这对你有好处。我从未喜欢过那家伙，我告诉你，他总是……”  
凯瑟琳像是见鬼一样闭上了嘴，马丁回过头，拉斯特正从货架的另一头走来，嘴里叼着根烟。马丁咳嗽了一声，在脑子里寻找着可以说的话。  
“怎么不说下去了，继续啊。”拉斯特看了看凯瑟琳和另一个男人。  
“拉斯特。”马丁有种预感这会很糟糕。  
“所以，”拉斯特忽略了对方伸出来的手，看着凯瑟琳：“过得怎么样，凯瑟琳？丈夫还在背着你偷腥，嗯？”  
他们走出加油站的时候马丁仍然为凯瑟琳的脸色而感到头疼。  
“你到底有什么问题，伙计？”他叫起来：“这不是第一次了。”  
“她自找的。”  
“上帝。只是进行三分钟的正常谈话，这对你来说有这么困难吗？”  
拉斯特看他一眼，马丁举起手。“好吧，算了。告诉我，这次又是因为什么？”  
“我从未喜欢过她，至于他，去他妈的，我讨厌他的脸。”  
“让我换种方式问你，你听到了什么？”  
“够多的了。”  
“你知道我从未那样想过——对吧？看着我，对吗？”  
“我不知道，我离开了，记得吗？那以后发生了什么操他妈的不关我的事。”  
“不，我是说真的，听我说，拉斯特：接下来我要说的一字一句都是认真的：我从未因为你离开局里而感到庆幸。我的感觉比那要复杂得多。”  
“为什么不？”  
“我们一起经历过一些事，而那对我意味着一些东西。没有其他人能明白这个，没有。哪怕后来，我换了搭档……”  
“我也没有。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说我也没有。”拉斯特打断他：“你打算一直待在这里还是怎么的？”  
马丁回过神来笑了笑。“你最好希望凯瑟琳没打电话给她的律师。”他说。  
“是啊，现在你可以笑了，笑吧，”拉斯特哼了一声：“还有去她的律师。”

12

“这是个花园。”  
“也许。”  
“你有个该死的花园。”  
“事先声明，”马丁把手插在牛仔裤口袋里：“我从没主动要求过一个花园。”  
“是啊，但这是个操蛋的，货真价实的花园。”  
“它是房子附带的！这房子有个花园又不是我的错！”  
“你能相信这破事吗？”拉斯特扬起下巴，打量周围的一切：“你对打理花园知道些什么，嗯？”  
“如果这是又一场‘我为什么租下这儿’的谈话，我就不参与了。”  
“而你指望我给你出主意。”  
拉斯特蹲下身体，掬起一把泥土嗅了嗅。不，马丁不想知道他干嘛那么干。  
“我指望你来搭把手，而不是嘲笑我。”马丁把手中的的一个沉甸甸的塑料袋放在地上，深吸了口气：“好了，让我来看看我们有些什么，我有一些种子，肥料，我也许能去借些工具，那边的长凳和台阶需要修理……”  
拉斯特自告奋勇揽下了木工活，然后就悄没声儿地干开了。照他的架势来看，他是把好手，马丁没想到。拉斯特嘴里衔着钉子，在修理长凳的时候很利索。  
马丁插嘴。“还有些什么是你擅长的而我不知道的？”他说。  
“你想让我给你列张单子吗，Marty？”拉斯特低着头说。  
“不，我是说真的。你父亲也教了你这个？”  
拉斯特歪着头看着花园里的树影。阴凉处黑黝黝的。“我的女儿，我给她做过秋千。”他突然说。  
“该死，抱歉。”  
“我不常常想到它，”拉斯特重新埋下头：“或者她坐在那上面的笑声。把锤子递给我。”  
“这就是为什么你不喜欢花园？”  
“我不是‘不喜欢’它们，Marty。我感觉那些生意盎然的地方不喜欢我。”  
他把最后一根钉子钦进去，站起身来，汗珠顺着他的头发淌下来。  
“我们得进去，”他注视着远处的天空：“暴风雨快要来了。”  
有些东西，拉斯特知道，而马丁永远没办法搞懂他是怎么知道的。比如他是怎么嗅出暴风雨即将来临时的气息的，而拉斯特对他解释，那是一种恐惧的味道，在风里，在水的深处，那时候空气里会有一种不同寻常的颜色在漂浮……像在寻找故乡。  
“你想念她吗？”  
“有时候，”拉斯特弯腰提起那个袋子：“去他妈的，我们一起来把这地方搞对，谁知道呢，也许真能种点什么。”  
马丁突然想起什么。“我们该对房东提过的那个……那些东西做点什么。”  
拉斯特把铲子往土里一推。“我知道怎么对付它们。”  
他确实知道。

13

拉斯特对付有害的生命很有一手。  
那对他们两个来说都是糟糕的一天。  
他们在开始这场大屠杀以后才发现那确实是一整窝，在他们把烟熏进去以后，他们在另一个窝里找到了几个眼睛还没睁开的粉红色小生命。  
“那是……”  
“是的。”拉斯特证实了他的猜测，他没有把眼睛移开。  
“操……操！”马丁站起身来，他感到没来由的愤怒。  
他离开了，他不知道拉斯特对那些尸体做了什么。他需要喝点酒，也许抽根烟，拉斯特找到他的时候，他抱着双臂坐在椅子上。  
“在南德州，我知道怎么剥它们的皮。”  
“别说了。”  
“关键在于找到一个切口，把刀子伸进去，不损害一根毛发……”  
“闭上你他妈的嘴！你到底有什么问题，嗯？你早就知道我们要干的是什么，是吗？”马丁猛地站起来面对着拉斯特。  
“我和你一样什么也不知道，Marty。但我没有退缩。”  
“操，”马丁突然失去了力气：“有时候我恨我的生活。”  
“不止你一个。”拉斯特拍拍他的肩膀：“来点什么吧，酒？”  
“不，绿茶，谢谢。我正在试着不把每一件操蛋的事情变成喝酒的借口。”  
那杯沸腾着热气的东西放在了马丁跟前，他没动。  
“所以，95年以前究竟发生了什么？你从未告诉过我。”  
“他们把我送进了精神病院。”  
“我操，来真的吗？”  
“嗯哼，”拉斯特把茶包扔进去，把杯子往马丁跟前一推：“在我闯进Tuttle家的时候，我找到了一份我的档案的复件，也许95年的时候他试着搞清楚我是谁——我们俩是谁——但在那以前他就已经死了，这份档案，我还留着它。这是没有删改过的版本，我不知道Tuttle是怎么搞到的。”  
“你从未告诉过我这个。”  
“我觉得还不是时候，”拉斯特把一份东西拍在桌子上：“你该读读它。”  
“为什么，我会读到什么？”  
“你会读完它，然后我们永远不会谈到它。都是你的了。”  
拉斯特走开了。马丁深吸一口气，打开那份档案。  
他打开它，里面夹着一个打火机。  
马丁安静地读完，没注意到手边的茶已经冷透。他把纸片的一角凑近火光，直到它们都烧成灰烬以后，他看见拉斯特站在门口。  
“我们得把它们埋了，”德州人说：“那会是不错的肥料。”  
马丁点点头，和他一起走出去，他们得把剩下的活干完。

14

有一天马丁回到家，发现拉斯特坐在那儿读书，这没什么，但他身旁蹲着一条狗。  
“搞什么鬼？”马丁说。  
拉斯特甚至都没把书放下。“鲍勃，这是马丁。”他指了指：“马丁，鲍勃。”  
“你从未告诉过我你是个养狗的人。”  
“我不是。”  
“所以？”  
拉斯特放下书。“你难道看不出来吗？”  
马丁没搞明白。“他是条被丢弃的狗，Marty。”  
“OK，首先，你不可能知道那种事。其次，‘鲍勃’——真的吗？”  
“某些迹象告诉我它的名字叫鲍勃。”  
“你从什么时候开始知道这种事情的？‘迹象’？别扯了。”  
“放松，好吗？没人说你非得喜欢这只狗。”  
“我确实不喜欢。它得离开。鲍勃，你听明白我的话了吗？你得离开。”  
“别表现得像个十足的混蛋，Marty。”  
“操，在我以为你已经不可能干出点什么惊天动地的事情的时候，你总能让我惊讶，你还真是混蛋里的个中翘楚。我还没表达清楚我的话吗，这只狗不能待在这所房子里，它得离开，拉斯特。”  
“它想要离开的时候自然就会离开的，我想鲍勃他也同意。”  
鲍勃叫了一声。“闭嘴，”马丁感到头疼：“还有别那么看着我。我甚至都不知道你是否真的叫做鲍勃。”  
拉斯特按住了他。“你有什么毛病，Marty？我的意思是，瞧瞧这条狗。”  
“我不喜欢狗。梅西和奥德莉……她们过去有一只，我是说，我们给她们买过一只，它们长大，它们死去，到头来你只会失去它们，而且失去得太快……我在告诉你，这是件操蛋的事情，拉斯特。”  
“你想要把一条狗和你的情感危机联系在一起，可以。但那他妈的不关我的事，我不想听，Marty。”  
“操。”马丁颓然坐下来，看着那条狗：“不，和你住在这栋房子里，我能忍受，你的那些秘密和反常，我也能假装看不见。但养一只狗？他妈的门儿也没有，那意味着生活会真正的稳定下来，你知道吗？意味着它会真的固定下来，像这样原地不动，就这样一天一天继续下去……”  
“我再告诉你一遍，Marty，这不关我的事，我也不想听。”  
“操！”马丁大声骂了一句：“我是说——我操。”  
“你还有别的什么要说的吗？”  
“那条狗的名字，你能相信吗？我们为此而争吵……家庭，哈。它包括各种各样你意想不到的玩意，我能告诉你这个，拉斯特。”  
“它发生了什么？”  
“发生在一切生命上的事，”马丁说：“它死了。”  
“自然死亡？”  
“谁他妈的知道到底怎么了？”马丁盯着自己的手掌：“她们哭得要命，尤其是梅西，我是说真的哭得够呛。而玛姬……她甚至不能看着它的尸体。”  
“现在，Marty，看着我，我在要求你把这堆破事撂在一边，瞧瞧这条狗。”  
“它怎么了？”马丁做了个手势。  
“你这辈子就不能有一次看到近在你眼前的事物吗？它快要死了。”  
马丁看着它。“这就是为什么你想让它留下来？”  
“不，这就是为什么，”拉斯特说：“我不能要求它离开。”  
“唔。”  
“我不知道它干嘛选择了我，选择了这所房子，但我不能让它离开。”  
“别扯了。”  
“不，真的，Marty。我不知道为什么，也许它让我想起了什么。”  
“而那是什么？”  
拉斯特的手指捏着香烟，他在恍神。“我不知道，一些破事，休斯敦，卡尔蔻莎，墨西哥湾……”  
马丁低下头端详着那只狗，他把手肘放在膝盖上。他伸出手来抚摸那条狗。  
“你知道它让我想到了什么吗？”他说：“她被放在里面的摇篮，那是新的，而我们就这样把她放在那儿……然后我们决定给她取名奥德莉。”  
“死亡和衰败，总的来说。”长长的一段烟灰从拉斯特的指缝间掉了下来。  
“我很抱歉，”马丁回过神来：“我不该带头谈起这些破事，我的意思是，我应该想到这会影响你，你的女儿……”  
“Marty，我不是你，”拉斯特打断他：“我尝试过了。”  
“什么？”  
“我试着忍受它生活。”  
“而那成功了吗？”  
“还在阿拉斯加的时候，”拉斯特说：“那些垂死的动物，他让我开枪打它们，我的父亲。”  
“操。”  
“他是个生存主义者，”拉斯特说：“总有些奇怪的主意。”  
“你曾经那样干过吗？”  
“一次，我把一颗子弹，”他比划了一下：“射进了两眼之间，它当场就死了。”  
“听起来很糟糕。”  
“第一次我干这种事的时候，我怯场了，没有成功，那拖延了三个月。”  
“什么？”  
“死亡。”拉斯特没有想要说下去的意思，马丁没有问。  
“即便是这样，我们为什么要干涉这件事？它也许想要独自死去。”  
拉斯特直接把烟掐灭在桌子上。“看看它的样子，伙计。它用最后一点力气走到了这里，然后它听天由命。”  
“这世界上有一些我试着不去看的事情，拉斯特。你曾经考虑过这一点吗？人们，譬如我——有一些不想知道的事，”马丁试着笑了笑：“而它来自哪儿？”  
“我不知道，我也不在乎。”  
马丁盯着鲍勃的样子，他的眉头紧拧着。“你认为它是一开始就过着流浪的日子，还是有人驯养过它，然后又把它抛弃了……”  
“像我说的，我真的不在乎。”  
马丁瞧着他，叹了口气。“你能想象吗？独自一个人在外面的世界……”  
拉斯特把打火机啪一声关上，吁出一口气。“你真有意思，Marty。那些你为之心软的事情。”  
“不，我只是说，我们该拿它怎么办？我们能做什么？”  
“我们什么也不做，这不是一场施舍，它不需要什么。”  
“那么它干嘛跑到这所房子里来？”  
“这里有灯，”拉斯特说：“没有人想在没有灯光的地方死去，兄弟。”  
“我只知道一件事，”马丁拍了拍鲍勃的头：“绝对不是因为喜欢你的脸。”  
“操你。”  
“好吧，我也许会后悔的，它可以留下来。”  
拉斯特看样子没打算表示感谢，或者别的什么。他只是点了点头。  
“而且，”马丁忍不住笑了：“操，它确实看起来像是条叫鲍勃的狗。”  
他蹲下身看着那条狗。“你需要食物吗，鲍勃？”  
“别用那种口气说话，Marty。”拉斯特说：“还有，一点干净的水，就更好了。”  
“别怎么样？”  
“别用屈尊的态度对待它们。”  
“而这话是一个从阿拉斯加来的家伙说的，”马丁挖苦：“还有别的友情提示吗？”  
“别担心，”拉斯特瞧着他：“你会好好的。鲍勃也同意。”  
像是为了印证他的话，鲍勃叫了一声。  
马丁还是讨厌狗。

15

马丁不喜欢做饭，但他喜欢准备早餐。说真的，他喜欢。他自己也搞不清是因为什么。在一天的开始一切看起来都安静而美好，当你把果汁倒进杯子里的时候你会嗅到清晨第一阵风的味道。有时候你享受做个没有记忆的人，一个可以随时重新开始的人，马丁一面这么想着，一面取出咖啡壶，哼着口哨。  
当他走过时拉斯特像是没看见他似的。  
拉斯特在冥想。  
马丁已经习惯这样了，拉斯特有自己的秘密，而且拉斯特会冥想。  
但今天有点什么不一样，当他给自己准备好三明治时拉斯特开口了。  
“我想我是时候搬走了，Marty。”  
马丁手里的杯子碰了一下。他瞪着拉斯特的后背。  
“搞什么鬼，你计划离开？你从未和我谈过这档子事。”  
“我没有‘计划’任何事，Marty。这本来就是个暂时的安排，我只是觉得现在是时候了。”  
“你找到地方住了？”马丁更疑惑了：“我从未见你去找过房子。”  
“我过去的一个线人，说来话长，”拉斯特只是说：“他给我腾了个地方。”  
马丁走近他。“你瞧，这就是你的问题所在——‘他给我腾了个地方’，狗屎。你想要告诉我这一切都是关于什么吗，你到底为什么要离开？”  
“没有特别的原因。我觉得最好在一切平静的时候结束这一切。安静地。”  
“听着，拉斯特……”  
“不，你听着，我不是在询问你的意见。这已经定了：我今天离开。”  
“好吧，去你的，”马丁火了：“滚回阿拉斯加去，或者德州南部去，或者别的什么鬼地方，我干嘛要操心？既然你乐意，既然你这辈子决定什么事从来不在乎别人怎么想……”  
“我会把钥匙留给你。”拉斯特无动于衷。  
“你知道吗？留着它，或者把它塞进你屁眼里，我不在乎。”  
“Marty。”  
“你打算就这样离开？在我和你，在我们经历过这一切以后？”  
“别这么戏剧化。”  
“不，说真的，拉斯特，我从未问过你别的事，对吗？但我需要一个理由。在这件事上给我一个理由。”  
“Marty。”  
“我坚持。”  
“最近一切都变得过分平静，而……”  
“说下去。”  
“我不希望有一天我无法离开这儿。”拉斯特说：“就是这样。”  
“你这混蛋，这就是你的理由？你害怕习惯上这里，这种生活？你的胆量哪儿去了？”  
拉斯特的目光里有一种什么东西，他转开头。  
“过去了太长一段时间了，Marty，”他喃喃道：“太他妈的长了。”  
“你以为我不知道这点吗？”  
拉斯特动了动。“我想我最好在真正发生点什么事情以前离开。”  
“你指的是什么？”  
“那桩在02年发生的事，”拉斯特说：“我不希望它再发生一次了,Marty。”  
“这是你在担心的事吗？”  
“还有我自己。”  
“你自己。”  
“我自己。有那么一部分的我你并不了解，Marty。”  
“该死。”  
“是啊，”拉斯特侧着身子靠在墙上：“而我不确定我能控制它多久，你知道。我甚至不确定它还在那儿，关于我自己，有太多的不确定了。”  
“你有种再说一个字，”马丁冲着他说：“来吧，告诉我你自己，就从这儿开始，来吧。”  
“你确定吗？”  
“如果你非要离开，我不希望你在我记忆里是个懦夫。”  
一阵子以后他们站在二楼的卧室里了，马丁看着地上那个打开来的箱子。  
“我操。”他说。  
“要是你打算离开，别忘了带上门，伙计。”  
“我是说——我操。”马丁重复了一遍。  
“你已经表达过你的观点了，”拉斯特回应：“这是你自己要看的。”  
“我只是没想到你还留着这些玩意，操。”马丁思忖这大概是他吃过的最难忘的一顿早餐，见鬼。  
“像我说过的，”拉斯特说：“我保留着许多你不知道的东西。”  
“还有什么？”马丁困难地把目光从箱子里移开：“说吧，还有什么？”  
拉斯特从箱子一角取出他的Jamson威士忌，喝了一口，然后递给了马丁。  
“还在边境的时候，有一个贩毒集团对我有所怀疑，在那些日子里，能够证明自己的方法很有限，于是他们对我进行了一场审讯。——这件事从来不在档案上，操，所有这类事情从来不在档案上。”  
“噢操。”马丁攥紧了瓶子。  
“你想要听完这个吗？”拉斯特扬了扬手。“也许你需要一点酒精。”  
“说吧。”马丁把一把椅子拽了过来。  
拉斯特用手上的烟点了点他的盘子。“吃完你的早餐。然后我都告诉你。”  
马丁吐干净了他的早餐，而拉斯特再也没有提过离开的事。  
马丁不知道为什么，大概因为他从此极少叫拉斯特闭嘴，在那过程中没有，那以后也再也没有过。

16  
只有那么一次，马丁试着把拉斯特和别人撮合在一起。  
黛博拉不错，比不上一些人，但比大部分人要好，关键在于，马丁发现她和拉斯特是真的谈得来，而且，活见鬼，她好像还觉得拉斯特挺有趣的。  
她是个法医，这意味着什么，马丁试图不去想。  
在这么多年过去以后，拉斯特总算对这事情不那么抵触了。当马丁把这事告诉他的时候，他也只是敲了敲烟盒。  
“好吧。”他拉着调子说。  
“你说真的吗？”一切这么顺利，这回轮到马丁没想到了。  
“为什么不？”拉斯特回答得很干脆：“说起来，我也有人想要介绍给你。”  
马丁指着自己，完全没预料到这个。“我。”  
“你一个人太久了，Marty。找个伴对你有好处。”  
马丁觉得有那么点儿不舒服。“好吧，操，”他干巴巴地说：“我看不出有什么理由要反对——只要你心目中的这位人选穿着裙子的话。”  
拉斯特抬起眉毛。“无意冒犯，”马丁举起手：“但你真的认识一些特别奇怪的家伙，我是说，强尼琼尼，真的吗？他到底是个男人还是个女的？”  
“闭上你的嘴吧，”拉斯特像以往一样没当回事：“琼。”  
“好吧，‘琼’，她怎么了？”  
“她在酒吧当过一阵子侍应生，但那只是为了钱。她是个法学院的预科生，而且她对你很感兴趣。怎么样，对你来说足够疯狂吗？”  
“听起来不错，”马丁说：“那么，这一切时真的要发生了？”  
“我想是吧。”  
那天晚上，在长角酒吧，他们都颇为有默契地没有提到过去的事。说实话，马丁恨这个地方，但他努力不发表意见，把两只手都揣在兜里，喝了太多的啤酒……拉斯特么，他还是他自己。  
“所以，”黛博拉说：“马丁告诉我你是个神枪手。”  
拉斯特吐出一个烟圈，看着马丁。“没错，黛比，”他说：“见过枪击致死的尸体吗？他们看起来怪滑稽的。”  
“你在开玩笑吗？”黛博拉笑起来：“总会见到。我是说，路易斯安那不像别的地方，但我觉得我这辈子也见得够多的了。”  
马丁觉得是那时候拉斯特才开始对黛博拉另眼相看的，他坐直了身体。  
“来给我讲讲吧，你都看过些什么？”  
“当真？只是……我约会过的男人，他们讨厌这部分。”  
“我不是他们，黛比，”拉斯特说：“有谁不喜欢一具好的尸体，对吧？”  
而这句话基本上可以概括那个晚上。以拉斯特的标准，他们竟然可以算是谈得来。而马丁，他也没有什么可抱怨的，琼很不错。虽然她的全名不叫这个，她告诉马丁她是怎么攒钱赚学费的，一开始就赢得了他的敬佩。  
“上帝，”她小声对他抱怨道：“他们打算谈这个一整晚吗？”  
“我想是吧，”马丁笑起来：“所以，你自己开车来的，在这片街区，这需要点胆量。”  
“这没什么，”她说：“拉斯特没告诉过你吗？我喜欢危险的东西？”  
操，马丁看了拉斯特一眼，这女孩真是无可挑剔，拉斯特没在胡闹，他是认真的——瞧瞧这女孩，棕发，谈吐流畅，喜欢冒险——要是马丁再年轻一点，他现在已经带着她离开酒吧了。何必浪费时间在谈话上，对吗？  
但他现在只是坐在这里听着嘈杂的音乐，喝着淡啤酒。  
拉斯特后来站起来和黛比跳舞。  
马丁看着他的动作，低头对自己笑了笑，他跳起舞来还是那么笨拙。  
这是一首老曲子。  
他的眼眶忽然有些湿润，好时光回不到过去。  
“嘿Marty，”琼突然说：“别再对你自己撒谎了。”  
“再说一遍？”  
“既然你让我这么叫你，”她笑了笑：“你做得这样明显，我是说，盯着他看……我非常擅长发现男人的谎言，如果冒犯了你我很抱歉。”  
操，就连说话直言不逊这一点，也是马丁一向以来所喜欢的类型。拉斯特确实把他看了个透。马丁摇摇头。“你看错了。”他说。  
他的声音被音乐盖了过去。  
“是吗？”她没再说什么：“再给我买一杯酒吧。”  
马丁疑惑地看着她。  
“来吧，Marty，”她扬了扬下巴：“我在给你一个借口穿过舞池。”  
他们在停车场相遇了，惊讶于对方的孤单。  
“所以，”马丁先打破了沉默：“你不喜欢黛比，嗯？”  
“不……”拉斯特耸耸肩：“她很不错。”  
“那究竟出了什么问题？”  
“太不错了，”拉斯特说：“没必要浪费在我身上。”  
马丁盯着他慢慢穿上外套，摇了摇头。“上帝，”他说：“那么多日子里你居然挑了这一天来假装基督徒。”  
“那么你呢，”拉斯特指出：“你不喜欢琼？”  
“我不知道，像你说的，她很不错，”马丁摸了摸鼻子：“但有些地方感觉不对劲，我感觉不对劲。”他的重音落在了我字上。  
“美国队长，”拉斯特低笑了一声：“操，你从未改变。”  
“有什么计划吗？”  
“我计划回家。”  
“正合我意。”马丁有那么一瞬间几乎害怕拉斯特看出点什么，他抢先坐进车子里，关上车门，命令自己盯着前方。  
拉斯特过了一阵子也坐了进来。  
“听着，Marty，”拉斯特低声说：“我知道你也许不想要听到这个……但这是最后一次了，我的意思是……我不需要约会。”  
“Well，我很庆幸你说出来了，”马丁说：“我也是，伙计，我也是。”  
他们驱车上路。拉斯特开了个头。“我……”  
“嗯？”马丁感觉喘过气来了，他看着拉斯特。  
“我不知道这是不是个合适的时机说这个，”拉斯特说：“但我不能想象那样一种生活，Marty。我甚至不确定我还有能力过那种生活。”  
“你确定？而那不是因为你确实不擅长跳舞？”马丁开了个玩笑。  
“我想是吧，”拉斯特说：“如果我改变了主意，我会告诉你的。但话说回来，你没有我这种问题。你不应该瞻前顾后的。”  
“我猜我只是，”马丁斟酌着字眼：“过了那个阶段了。”  
“是吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“我猜我们两个是卡在这儿了，对吧？”过了一会拉斯特说：“只有我们两个。”  
马丁握住方向盘。“我不害怕，至少。你呢？”  
他想他至少有一次必须对自己诚实。  
“我也不。”  
“而那到底是什么意思？”马丁突然有一种把车子停在路中央的冲动，这些路，他恨它们，它们就像生活一样看不到尽头，你不知道你从什么时候起就在路上了，也没有人告诉你怎么停下来。“告诉我，拉斯特，那意味着你会再次离开吗？不，操他妈的告诉我。”  
“停下车子。”  
“拉斯特。”  
“停下车子，Marty。你会找到个地方的，停下来。”  
他那么做了，他很小心。但另一方面，他想，去他妈的交通规则。  
有很长一段时间里没有车经过他们。拉斯特的面孔隐藏在黑暗里。  
“现在看着我，Marty。”他的声音响了起来：“人们并不是总有机会这样看见我，我他妈的绝不撒谎。”  
马丁不止是看。他吻住了他。那股子激情不知道从何而来——来的很快，他很久没这么疯狂过了。  
拉斯特尝起来像是铁锈和酒精的味道。一种锈蚀。马丁想。  
他们在黑暗里耽搁了一会儿，然后再次上路。在真正的深夜来临以前抵达家门。  
那是他们最后一次提到给彼此寻找伴侣的事。  
后来马丁想到，琼是对的，她的确是个聪明的女孩。  
她们都是。

17

 

马丁喜欢工作上的一些方面，但有时候……  
“你看起来有点累。”  
“工作上认识的人，”外套还搭在肩膀上，马丁说：”给我办了个生日派对。”  
“操。”  
“是啊。”  
拉斯特坐在台阶上，马丁索性在他旁边坐下。  
“你最近开始问我一些私人问题了，你知道吗？拉斯特，这真的吓着我了，好像你在试着了解我似的。”  
“而我为什么要试着了解你？嗯？”拉斯特用刀子划开了啤酒瓶的上盖。  
“我不知道，靠，”马丁烦躁地调整着领带：”我只知道，在此之前，花了十七年才让你问出第一个问题。关于我。”  
“而那个问题是个好问题。”  
“那个问题很蹩脚，你自己也知道。”马丁把领带扯了下来：”上帝，我恨我的工作。”  
“很糟糕？”  
“他们订了这种蠢死了的蛋糕，样子像个高尔夫球场……”  
“混球们。”  
“是啊，”马丁忍不住笑起来：”谁说不是呢。他们甚至有这种……东西，我不知道那是什么鬼东西，他们把它做成打高尔夫的小人，放在球场边上。”  
拉斯特已经把上盖划拉开了，正在把它整个儿拔掉。  
“我能想象出它的样子来。”  
“很可怕，是吗？”  
“也许，但我对高尔夫球一无所知。”拉斯特继续说：”操，我对所有的生日蛋糕都所知不多。”  
“所以，为什么你从未有过一个？”  
“什么？”  
“生日派对。”马丁说：”那种人们因为你生日而往你身上扔的狗屎。”  
“你想要听实话吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“我从未经历过那个，不过话说回来，如果有那种东西，我大概也会恨它。”  
“你是说真的吗？即便是在你的……”  
“不。奇怪的是，我们俩从未认真考虑过这事。”  
“什么阻挠了你们？”  
“生活，我猜？”拉斯特没在意：”大多数的破事。无论如何，她和我，我们对仪式不怎么热心。操，有这么一次，教区牧师，或者别的什么人——我忘了他的名字——你认得出那种类型，手册，顺滑的微笑，一本圣经，他试图说服我们……”  
马丁等他说下去。”……洗礼，和别的狗屎。”  
“发生了什么？”  
“我叫他滚蛋。”还在燃烧的烟蒂滋一声碰到了铁皮。  
“它没你想象的那么糟糕，你知道。”  
“你才是那个从刚才起就在抱怨的人。”  
“我知道，但这里面有些东西我是喜欢的，那种期待，还有灯光打开的瞬间，所有人都在看着你，好像你值得什么……”  
“什么出了错？”  
“到头来你会发现那不过是又一件你不得不经历的事，就是这样。”  
“我从未想过你会离开局里。”  
外套滑下马丁的肩膀。 “我们谈过这件事了，不是吗？”  
“为什么干这个？”  
“我总得干点什么，”马丁说：”我不是那种挖个洞把枪埋了的警察，所以我琢磨着，最好干点我了解的行当，而这个，这是我了解的。”  
拉斯特歪着头看着他。马丁不自在了。  
“所以你操他妈的为什么坐在这里，不进门去？”  
“怎么，”拉斯特扬起下巴：”法律禁止一个人坐在台阶上？”  
“操你的，”马丁拿出凶巴巴的口吻：”别告诉我你在哪里发现了野兽的踪迹，或者你在花园里搞了个陷阱……不是今天，拉斯特，今天的操蛋事够多的了。”  
“我已经清理过那陷阱了，”拉斯特啜了一口烟：”所以我们大概能清净一个星期，那是一头……”  
“不，我不想知道那是一头什么。”  
“你最好还是知道一下，在它的同类找上门来以前。”  
“等一下，什么？‘同类’……拉斯特，告诉我，你对它做了什么？”  
拉斯特缓缓地站了起来。”你指的是肉还是皮？”  
“我操，”马丁说：”好吧，别告诉我，我现在要进去了。”  
“谁阻止你来着？”  
马丁拉开门。”你不打算进来吗？你是要在那里坐上一整夜还是怎么的？”  
“我只是在等那过程结束。”  
“什么过程？”  
“自然的过程，”拉斯特说：”还要等上一两个小时它的血才能流完，Marty。”  
“老天在上，”马丁叹了口气：”你给我进来，拉斯特。”  
拉斯特站着没动，马丁一把拽住了他的领子。  
“我再说最后一遍，今天是我的生日，我可不想听到从你嘴里吐出来的任何垃圾，你明白了吗？”  
“我可以试试看。”马丁的动作让拉斯特趔趄了一下。  
“不，你不是‘试试’，从现在开始，你把这房子当做一个安静的冥想空间，你懂了？从现在开始，我要是再听你提到一个字……”  
“马丁，”拉斯特扳住他的手：”我说我懂了。”  
“操，现在给我滚进来，”马丁松手：”要么我就把你拽进来，我说到做到。”  
拉斯特摇摇晃晃地后退了一步，马丁这才发现事情不寻常。他闻到了酒气。  
“见鬼，你喝了多少？”  
“Marty，我……”  
“瞧瞧你，你甚至都站不稳了，”马丁拍掉他手里的啤酒瓶：”在所有这些日子里，你偏偏挑我生日那天来喝得烂醉？真有你的，拉斯特。”  
“我不常这样，”拉斯特低声说：”这一类事情，它们让我紧张，Marty。”  
马丁把门廊里的灯打开，拉斯特呻吟了一声，一只手抬起来遮住那光线，他的步子摇晃着，眼圈微红，这一切都让马丁想到了那顿晚餐。  
“操，拉斯特。”一时间马丁也不知道怎么办好了。  
拉斯特慢腾腾地把一只手伸进口袋里，拿出一件东西。”这是，唔……我给你买了点东西，这是……人们在这种日子里做的事，是吗？”  
“进来。”马丁命令道。  
“我可以留在这儿。”拉斯特固执地站在台阶上。  
马丁一手抓住他的领子把他拽了进来。拉斯特对此发出一声抱怨的咕哝。  
“你个老酒鬼。”  
“我很抱歉，Marty。”  
“快给我闭嘴吧。”  
“不，我真的很抱歉。”  
马丁把杯子往拉斯特手里一塞，他两只手按着杯子，好像那是他的救命稻草。”把这喝完，”马丁拍拍他的肩膀：”然后上床去。”  
“我……”  
“别为你今晚的表现而操心，伙计，”马丁冲着对方咧嘴笑笑：”我早就知道你是个混蛋了，不是吗？来吧，把它喝完。”  
拉斯特没回应，马丁关掉灯，打算上楼。  
他的一只手已经扶在了栏杆上，拉斯特叫住了他。  
“你闻起来像狗屎，大概尝起来也像狗屎，伙计。”  
“而你上辈子是头猎犬，”马丁回道：”你有什么问题，你不喜欢节日的味道？”  
拉斯特轻蔑地哼了一声。马丁从楼梯上转过身，朝他走去。  
“别胡说八道了，”他走近拉斯特，直到他们脸对着脸：”你怎么知道我闻起来如何，嗯？”  
拉斯特的目光告诉了他答案。”噢是吗？那么告诉我，我闻起来像是什么？”  
“你闻起来像捕蟹笼子，”拉斯特安静地说：”还记得吗，Rianne Olivier的祖父？在鹧鸪岛？他留着一个盒子，而你说我大概会变成他的样子？”  
“不，拉斯特，你没有权力就这样凭空提到过去。你听到我说的了吗？你不能……操，我到底在说什么……就只是，你得停下来。”  
“深水，”拉斯特像在呓语：”流动的水……洪涝……还有各种各样被打捞上来的附带物……我梦见过它，Marty。不止一次。”  
“水？”  
“那水，那笼子，那股气味，”拉斯特吸了口气，闭上眼睛：”我能尝得到它，就像现在我能尝到你，Marty。”  
“而就在我以为你不能更疯狂了的时候，”马丁摇摇头：”听着，忘了它，好吗？忘了我问过这件事，忘了这个晚上。我现在要上楼去了。”  
“你非常擅长于，”拉斯特把两只手放在身前：”不去看一些事情，伙计。”  
马丁又一次被激怒了。”我受够了你的这些变态玩意，拉斯特。你曾经想过这一点吗？嗯？你考虑过我不是‘不去看’一些事情，而是从一开始，伙计，从一开始，就是你把它们带进我的生活里的？”  
“而你说我最终也许会变成他的样子，”拉斯特说：”也许你是对的。”  
“忘了我说过那个，好吗？我不住在过去里。”马丁揉了揉鼻梁：”上帝，你到底喝了多少？”  
“我对那个很抱歉。我不该提起它。”  
“不，别为此而操心，”马丁做了个手势：”你猜怎么的，我去休息，而你，你最好也这么做。这对我们两个来说都是漫长的一天。而明天早上——明天早上，我们不会谈到这件事。你听明白我说的了吗？”  
拉斯特再次闭上眼睛，他下颚的线条绷紧了。”洗洗你自己，”他拉长的声音里有种疲倦：”你闻起来像是一场Mardi Gras。”  
马丁揪住了他的领子。”你不该，”他警告：”不该提起那个案子，拉斯特。不该提到捕蟹的笼子，或者所有这些玩意——操，我还没准备好接受这个。”  
“为什么，”拉斯特按住他的手：”因为那让你害怕？”  
“操你的，”马丁泄了气：”我要去睡觉了。你听见了吗？我上楼去了。”  
拉斯特的手在他的西装外套上拾起一片银色的碎屑。在他眼前晃了晃。  
“这个，”拉斯特说：”这个才是我在谈论的事，Marty。”  
“而那是什么？”  
“你身上全是这玩意，你没注意到？”拉斯特扬了扬那小东西：”它们跟着你。它们附在你身上。你该更小心点的，Marty。”  
马丁不知道事情为何会发生，或者怎么发生的——首先，银色的，会反光的碎屑。然后他感觉他在桥上往下望着水面。在鹧鸪岛，船还没靠岸，水面还在摇晃，你看见那些黄色的笼子跃出水面——十七年过去了，你留在原地。  
“有一件事我想要问你很久了，”他听见自己低声说：”你是否曾经怀疑过——我是说只是一瞬间——你在进行一场搏斗，而你不能成功？”  
“我从未怀疑过，”拉斯特回答：”我早就知道，Marty。”  
马丁点点头，他把手放在栏杆上，在踏上第一级台阶时转过头来。  
“我会让房间的门开着。”他说：”别呆在下面太久。”  
他上床睡觉，一如他成为单身汉以后的每一个生日，在自己的卧室里，挣扎着不陷入睡眠——虽然他知道到最后他还是会睡着的。他有限度地屈起身体。  
有人推开了门，床的一侧因为重量而凹陷下去。拉斯特在他身边躺下来，浅浅地呼吸着。马丁闻到了酒气，他在脑海里描绘出拉斯特的睡姿：他规规矩矩地躺在那，和他的人一点也不一样。他把两只手都放在小腹上，望着天花板，拘谨而沉默。过了一会儿，马丁翻了个身，拉斯特往床的内侧挪了挪，然后事情就那么发生了。那是个来得很迟的拥抱。  
那让马丁感到安心。  
他很快便睡着了。

 

18.

 

他醒来的时候拉斯特坐在床头抽着烟，打量着一幅报纸上的照片。他表现得那样自然，让马丁几乎以为昨晚那个拥抱不是真的。见他醒来，拉斯特用一种可笑的姿势把报纸夹在胳膊下面，站起身来。  
“你睡着了吗？”  
“一点点，”拉斯特回答：”不到两个小时，其余的全是梦。”  
“好的梦？”  
“各种各样的梦。”拉斯特叼着烟看着他：”你是怎么了？”  
“我？”  
“从什么时候开始你关心我的梦了？得了吧，Marty。”  
马丁坐起身来，揉了揉眼睛。”你一大早总是这样剑拔弩张的吗？”他说。  
但那个拥抱仍然感觉很真实，马丁记忆里它似乎真的发生过，拉斯特的衬衫蹭得他鼻子痒痒的，拉斯特那笨拙的，总是找不到位置摆放的胳膊硌了他一会，酒精味儿，唔。没有回音，马丁又把问题重复了一遍。  
“常常，”拉斯特说：”尤其是在我找不到东西的时候。”  
“你要找什么？”马丁打了个长长的哈欠，终于清醒了。  
拉斯特比划了一下。  
“在那些外卖盒子后面，”马丁没等他说完说道，接着他意识到发生了什么：”操。”  
“怎么。”拉斯特从那些纸盒子后面抽出了他的东西：他的小刀。  
“没什么，只是……”马丁看着他的动作：”这可真够呛。我一点也不想知道你那些破玩意放在哪。”  
拉斯特转过身来挑起眉毛。马丁立刻说：”不，别说一个字，你这杂种。我现在下楼弄早餐去了——而你，你胆敢对此说一个字，拉斯特，我就……”  
“我只是打算说，生日快乐，Marty。我知道那日子过去了，但既然我昨晚没机会说到……”  
“等会，‘生日快乐’？这太不像你会说出来的话了。”  
“那你想听什么，类似的狗屁话？”  
“不，操。我大概理解你的意思了，伙计，谢谢。”  
“我给你做了点东西。”  
“嗯。”  
“在那个我昨晚塞给你的小盒子里。”拉斯特说：”留着它，或者扔了它，只是别让它一直放在那儿。”  
“我打开它的话，不会有什么奇怪的东西跳出来，对吧？现在就告诉我。”  
“你这白痴，Marty。”  
“好，这我就放心了。你这是要到哪儿去？”  
“我有一点私人事务需要处理。我会离开三到五天，顶多一个星期。不管怎么样，别试着联系我。你记住了吗？”  
“等等，你什么？‘私人事务’，你这是到底要去干什么？”  
“这不关你的事。”  
“操，至少告诉我你要去哪，或者要见什么人，你不能就这样在别人的生活里消失，拉斯特。”  
“只需要给我三天，Marty，操，也许还用不了三天——我已经处理掉了所有我在这所房子里生活的痕迹，拿着这把钥匙，如果你在那以后没有见到我，你就把它交给鲍勃。”  
“所以，我把这理解为你并不只是心血来潮想要回家一趟，嗯？”  
拉斯特想了想。”不，事实上，我不认为我有一个家，Marty。我不那么叫它。”  
“那你管它叫做什么？”  
“捕蟹笼子，”拉斯特手中的小刀点了点太阳穴：”而一旦我出来了，我就不希望再进去。”  
“事实上，这能解释很多事。”  
拉斯特笑了笑。”回头见，Marty。”  
马丁在他关上门的同时拿起了车钥匙。这不光彩，他知道。但去他妈的。  
在上另一条公路的时候马丁把他跟丢了，他不知道拉斯特是怎么办到的。他动用了局里的关系，调出了最近一些案子的信息，没发现什么特别值得注意的事。  
拉斯特送给他的东西一直塞在角落里，马丁拆开过，又把它放回原处。那是一套飞钓器具，他没想到拉斯特还记得这个。

事实上拉斯特过了五天才重新出现在他的生活里。那时候已经深夜了，有人砸门。  
马丁用最快的速度下了楼，把门打开。拉斯特的模样让他皱起眉头，骂了一声操。”别人的血。”拉斯特简短地解释道。  
马丁把他拽了进来，关上门。  
“操，你甚至不能用我给你的钥匙？”马丁试图冷静：”有人跟踪你吗？”  
拉斯特摇摇头。”我不能带着任何他们会追踪到你的东西，Marty。”  
“你到底去哪了？”  
“我去解决了一笔债。”拉斯特抹了一把脸，摇摇晃晃站起身：”不错的跟踪技巧，伙计。”  
然后他就把自己关进了浴室里，直到第二天马丁才再见到他。马丁举着报纸时拉斯特从他跟前晃悠过去，没理会马丁的脸色，他看起来仍然很糟，但至少换了身衣服。吃了点东西后，拉斯特对他解释。  
“这样一来他们就再也不会来找我们的麻烦了。”  
“谁？”  
“迈尔斯。”拉斯特说：”他和我之间有一笔债。我把它处理好了。”  
马丁想问他是怎么”处理”的，但最后还是忍住了。  
“而你不能把事情告诉我。”  
“这笔债在我头上。”拉斯特说。除此以外再也没有提到一个字。  
马丁本来想再问出点什么，但拉斯特把碟子一推，问他是否还有吃的，马丁只好站起来给他再盛一盘：不知道为什么，他不想在这个时候拒绝拉斯特。  
又过了几天，马丁才在报纸上看到了迈尔斯及其团伙被击毙的新闻。他在读这新闻时拉斯特以一种令人发指的速度穿过房间，他的脸色像鬼。  
“你受伤了吗？”  
“不。”  
“”过去十年我不工作的时候都喝得烂醉，伙计，”拉斯特说：我也许还能运转，但不比过去了。”  
“你在发烧。”马丁伸出手探了探。  
“也许。”拉斯特笑了笑：”那解释了我感觉到的热度。”  
马丁瞧着他坐下来。”看在上帝份上，”他说：”你总这样？”  
“你的样子真好笑，Marty。你操心的事情。”  
“我只想搞明白我把自己牵扯进了什么。”马丁回应。  
拉斯特哼了一声。”在哪？”马丁说。  
“什么？”  
“伤口。”马丁说。  
拉斯特斜靠在床上，看着他把药敷在伤口上。”我没想到你会擅长这个。”  
“听着，我明白你不想把我牵扯进这种事，但下次有这种事情发生——我需要知道你去干些什么，拉斯特。你明白吗？我也许不需要参与进去，但我需要知道你要去干的是什么。”  
“而那是为什么，Marty？”拉斯特闭着眼睛。  
生活对他很苛刻，这一点有时候让马丁感到难过。但他试着不去想它，很多时候。他清了清喉咙。  
“因为我需要知道。我不喜欢被蒙在鼓里。这辈子唯一一次，你就这么难接受别人关心你吗？看着我，拉斯特。”  
拉斯特睁开眼睛看着他。在他的目光里表露了太多情绪，马丁移开眼睛。  
“现在睡吧。”他站起身来关掉了灯。

 

19

 

每隔一段时间，拉斯特会独自一个人去某个地方。至于那是什么地方，马丁从来不问。  
直到有一天拉斯特告诉他。”是时候了，Marty。”  
马丁点点头。  
“你在前头开，”他说：”我能跟上。”  
那是一趟大概四十五分钟的车程，一路上都很顺利。马丁一直克制着记住那条路线的欲望，他只是遵循着本能开，在拉斯特的车后面不远处。  
他停下车子，拉斯特的车停在两排货仓的中间。车里的人已经不见了，在他们头顶，墨蓝色的天空什么也没有。马丁深吸了一口气，他走下车。  
他没走出多远。一扇卷闸门在他面前拉开，一盏灯从对面直接照了过来。  
马丁看着眼前的一切。  
“操。”  
拉斯特站在那一片狼藉当中，埋头点着烟。  
“你问我其余属于我的东西在哪儿，”拉斯特说：”这就是了。”  
“全在这儿？”  
“全在这儿。”  
“我不明白，你给我看的是什么，”马丁盯着那些照片：”你的系统是什么？”  
“我没有一个系统，Marty。这不是个案子，”拉斯特吸了一口烟，转身看着那面墙：”这里，这个，这是记忆。”  
“上帝，”马丁仍为它们的规模而震惊：”包括Dora Lang的案子？”  
“包括那个。一些我没有移交给他们的东西，不过话说回来，操，他们打从一开始就不会相信存在这种东西。”  
“我一直疑惑你在哪儿保存着这些东西，”马丁说：”因为你在我印象里不像是会把它们尽数抛弃的人。但我得说，拉斯特，这一切，所有这些——真让我印象深刻。”  
“我没‘保留’它们，Marty。”拉斯特盯着那面墙壁：”它们停留在我这里。”  
“还有什么？”  
“照片，审讯笔录，驾照复件，一些我做的素描，关于犯罪现场的。见鬼，它们反正已经过时了，Marty。还有Dora Lang的日记。”  
“操，你还留着那个？”  
“一些片段，是的，”拉斯特叼着烟，”他们认为这些片段是‘没有关联’的。”  
“没有关联个屁，”马丁觉得那面墙壁有种魔力在把他吸进去：”还有什么？”  
“一些Joel给我看过的照片……”拉斯特往角落里指了指：”这个。”  
马丁看着那个用树枝搭建起来的恶魔陷阱。”操，原装的吗？”  
“你认为呢？”拉斯特说：”还记得他吗？”  
“我操蛋的上帝。”  
那幅绿耳朵怪物的肖像就在他们上面，俯视着他们。和原来马丁记忆里的那一幅一模一样，Marie Fontenot说他在森林里追赶着她。  
“最后……”拉斯特往墙上啪啪钦了两下：”……这个。”  
一幅地图在马丁跟前展开，在沿河流域，黑点的数目是别的地方的两倍。  
“好吧，拉斯特，够了。”马丁阻止了他：”为什么我们在这儿？”  
“我想我没明白你的意思，Marty。”  
“不，说真的，为什么我会在这儿？我的意思是，你在处理你的过去方面遇到了问题，我能理解，但你为什么要把我也拽进这堆破玩意里？嗯？你知道我花了多长时间忘掉这一切吗，你真是个变态的杂种，你知道吗？”  
“Marty，”拉斯特挡在了他前面：”冷静下来。”  
“我他妈的本来就很冷静，现在别拦着我，我要离开了。”  
“真的？Marty？在这么多年以后，这就是你给我的答案？”  
“是的，我是说真的，去你的，拉斯特，去你的仓库，去你这堆破烂玩意。还记得我说过的话吗？我不住在过去里。”  
“操那个，”拉斯特吁出一口烟：”所以你打算离开，huh?”  
“没错，我是打算离开，任何一个正常人都会这么做的，拉斯特。”马丁径直走到了卷闸门跟前，忍耐片刻，他转过身来：”你问过你自己你为什么还留着这堆破烂玩意吗？拉斯特？操，你总是如此难以置信。”  
他抬手打开卷闸门，正要猫腰钻过去。拉斯特开口了。  
“你真的从来没有想起过这一切，一分一毫也没有，嗯，Marty？”  
“别说了。”  
“不，我是说真的，”拉斯特站在他身后：”所有这些操蛋玩意，那所在Eunice的教堂，卡尔蔻莎，还有Dora Lang的那张脸——你指望我相信你从未想到过。”  
“不，我没有，”马丁火了：”妈的这一切为什么在这儿？”  
“因为我觉得是时候了。”拉斯特说：”事实上，我应该早对自己承认是时候了。”  
“是时候去做什么？”  
“Marty，我在请求你的帮助。”  
“你他妈到底在说什么？你需要什么？”  
“你的帮助。你是知道我的，Marty。我不会开口的，如果我不是真的需要它的话。”  
“去做什么？”  
“去摆脱这一切。”  
马丁看着拉斯特。”你是认真的吗？”  
“我这辈子从未这么认真过，”拉斯特说：”但我自己一个人无法完成这个。”  
“让我搞清楚这件事……”马丁说：”确切来说，你需要什么？”  
“我需要你和我一样，在这一切消失之前，好好看一眼它们。”  
拉斯特说得并不用力，但那听起来也并不像一句请求。那和拉斯特嘴里吐出的别的话一样平实，被挑选过的字眼，它们之间没有什么多余的东西。然而拉斯特的目光告诉了马丁更多的东西，他闭上嘴，他的神情和2012年马丁告诉他他们最好就此说再见时的神情一模一样。  
“为什么？”马丁突然开口：”为什么是现在？”  
“因为你是唯一一个和我一样经历了这一切的人，Marty。而那意味着一些东西，那对我来说意味着一些东西。当然，你也可以无视这一切，就这样离开。”  
“你个操蛋的杂种。”马丁明白过来了，这是一个选择，拉斯特在给他选择。  
操。如果说有什么马丁特别讨厌的，那就是一个干脆利落的决定。  
“来吧，马丁，”拉斯特对他说：”这是你唯一一次摆脱我的机会，别让它从你眼前溜走，这没有那么困难。”  
马丁摇摇头。”你知道我不喜欢你什么吗？”他说：”你的态度。”  
“那他妈的有什么不对？”  
“如果你需要我帮忙，你可以直接提出来，”马丁说：”这年头每个人都喜欢大惊小怪的。”  
“那是个‘好’吗，Marty？”  
马丁没回答。”把这盏灯转过去，好吗？”他抱怨：”太他妈晃眼了。”  
当那盏灯转过去的时候，阴影也随着它一起转了过去。  
有些事情总是不会变的。  
马丁把锁挂上，走下斜坡，他来到外面时，拉斯特已经在车里等着他。  
“我们不会回到这里来了，对吗？”马丁试探着问。  
“不。”拉斯特说。  
他没有再说什么，但马丁知道那对于拉斯特来说，已经算得上是一个承诺了。

 

20.

 

一个普通平常的日子，马丁在掏钱包，拉斯特抱怨着路易斯安那的天气。突然门响了一下，有人闯了进来。  
子弹。抢匪。现金交易。操。  
他们颇有默契地躲在了一个货架后头。  
“我们现在该怎么办？”  
“我们什么也不干，我们留在这儿，等待警车出现，就这么简单。”  
“不，你没明白我的意思，我是说我们现在怎么办。”  
“你认真的吗？操，拉斯特，我从未想到过你会有这种提议。”  
“我讨厌等待，Marty。”  
“你是怎么了，日子过得太闷了吗？”  
“威士忌太少了。”  
“你只喝啤酒。”  
“而那并没有影响我的系统，”那个正在慢吞吞掏出一包烟的人说：”怎么样，Marty？或者你可以离开，我留在这儿，直到你找到支援为止。”  
“去你的，你留在这儿？”  
“没错。”  
“操，在这件事情上你不能抛开我单干。”  
“好吧，Marty。你确定吗？”  
“来吧，谁他妈的在乎？”  
“你要是再慢一点儿，我都要失去对你仅有的一点敬佩了，Marty。”  
“闭嘴吧。”  
而就在这个时候第二颗子弹穿过了玻璃。  
他不是路易斯安那本地人，他是外地来的，还在保释期，和他后来告诉审讯室里的那个杂种的一样。但他那时候专注在自己的枪上，所以没顾得上别的，十分钟以后一个家伙从货架后面站了起来，举着双手。  
“喂，我有点事情要告诉你。”  
“噢是吗？那是什么？”  
“你挑了个错误的日子来干这个。”  
“你确定吗？我是那个拿着枪的人，老家伙。”  
“相当确定。”那个站起来的家伙说。  
他从后面挨了一拳，枪掉在地上。在他摇摇晃晃的视野里，另一个他从没见过的家伙赶了上来，添了一拳。然后那家伙不紧不慢地弯下腰去，举起了那支枪对准了他的脸。  
“我很抱歉，”方才和他说话的人这时候转过头来，同情地对他说：”我从来就没有办法控制他。”  
操，他转过头，外面阳光正猛。  
说真的，他恨路易斯安那。

 

Fin.


End file.
